


One manga, many questions

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Cat's ways [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Ouma thinks and that's it, and Tsumugi is a few steps ahead with this kind of knowledge, no action just some confusion because they're kids and don't know some stuff yet, sadly they don't talk yet, so uh he needs time to understand okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: It's a cold day, nothing really happens, but somehow that's nice.orKokichi's confused.





	One manga, many questions

Another winter they were going to spend together. Two and almost half a year of hiding that Shuichi wasn't a normal cat and the only other person who found out was Himiko. It was one of the first really cold days and they just sat on the couch, enjoying each others company in the little time they had like this, since he couldn't take Shuichi to school with him and in the evening Himiko would come for dinner. Afternoons were all they had during the week, so they took their time.

He didn't warm up after returning home quite yet, but the other boy was there with his cat behaviours, cuddling into his side. Saihara sometimes would forgot himself when he wasn't in a cat form and attempt to get on his lap, making things embarrasing for both of them, but thankfully not this time.

It was a part of their routine to be this close, with time, the proximity became something they instinctively searched for. At the start it he could've blame it on the cat nature of his friend as he demanded to be pet no matter what form he was in and would end up taking most of the space on his pillow every night instead of staying in his special cat bed. But then, when Ouma's parents were away on the delegations Shuichi refused to change back to his cat body and they shared a bed like that. And whenever the weather wasn't nice he would get in this cuddly mood. 

Correcting the way Shuichi dressed was also a habit of Ouma, in the first months it was absolutly necessary to help him with some things, now only occasionally he would need a little fix and probably could do this himself if Ouma wasn't faster with reacting. Even in this moment he was straightening the collar of his shirt.

Afterwards he left his arm wrapped around the other, but just because this way it was more comfortable with the catboy at his side. Normally he would talk about his day in school, but this once he was silent, lost in thought. Neither of them minded the silence, though. 

They were getting older and Kokichi was more and more aware of how their relationship looked nothing like one friends would have and rather lovers would. There were things he already wouldn't do with Himiko back when they were ten, because she was a girl, he was doing with Shuichi, adressing with first name when they weren't alone for example, or sharing food, not to mention sleeping in one bed.

He probably still wouldn't have think any of this, if it wasn't for Shirogane. A girl in his class, pretty much ordinary and easy to forget, brought manga to school today. She often did, so he paid no mind at first, but the group of girls surrounding her when she was showing off was bigger and lauder than usual, so he turned around to see what was it all about and that was when he seen it. On the page girls were close to swooning over was a scene of two guys kissing. It was a mistake to ask "what is it?" as they all suddenly looked up and he didn't like how they looked at him. There was something predatory in it, as well as in Shirogane's voice when she responded. "Oh my, are you _interested_ in BL?" It made him want to run away, but it would only perpetuete him as a prey in her eyes. So he said he couldn't be interested if he didn't know what that is, calling her stupid at the end to make it more believable and seem unfazed when he turned away.

That situation made him think about his relationship with Shuichi. He never thought of the possibility of two boys being together, so he guessed that being more intimate was okay with same-sex friend, because it wouldn't be misunderstood, but now he couldn't be sure. Was it okay for him to keep things between them the way they were? Shuichi was so pure, he wouldn't have know if what they did was improper for friends, it wasn't like they did stuff like in this manga, but... Maybe he should tell him about it and simply ask who they were is Saihara's eyes. Could it be that he would want to be a couple and do even more of those things? Or would he want to stop sharing a bed and refuse to take food from Kokichi's hand anymore? To be honest, he couldn't imagine sleeping alone again. But he was also scared of changing the status of their relationship, he knew people his age who tried dating and it didn't last. Too early for this, he wasn't ready, he didn't wanted to know the answers to the questions in his head, at least not yet. 

Quiet afternoon, nothing have happened, therefore nothing have changed, but that was a good thing this once.


End file.
